1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting technique of a semiconductor device, particularly to a semiconductor device whose variations of performances and properties can be increased in a semiconductor device on which one or a plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted and to which another semiconductor device, a passive component and the like are added, and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for mounting another semiconductor device onto a certain semiconductor device, several devices, structures, constitutions, and manufacturing methods have heretofore been proposed. The technique is described, for example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 11-186492, 2000-68444, 2001-332681, and 2002-151644.
In a general semiconductor device, a semiconductor element is mounted on substantially a middle part with respect to an outer configuration. Moreover, a periphery of the semiconductor element is sealed with a resin. Therefore, when another semiconductor device is connected and mounted onto the certain semiconductor device, an upper connection terminal needs to be disposed outside a lower semiconductor element in order to prevent the upper connection terminal for connecting the upper semiconductor device to the lower semiconductor device from overlapping with the lower semiconductor element. That is, the upper connection terminal has to be disposed on an edge of the upper surface of the lower semiconductor device. Additionally, an outer configuration and a position of a lower connection terminal of the upper semiconductor device mounted on an upper part of the lower semiconductor device have to be adapted in accordance with the position of the upper connection terminal.
Moreover, in the general semiconductor device, the lower connection terminal is provided over the whole region of the lower surface. It is essentially preferable to be capable of mounting the general semiconductor device having much versatility as the upper semiconductor device onto the upper part of the lower semiconductor device. Additionally, as described above, the upper connection terminal of the general semiconductor device is provided on the edge of the upper surface. Therefore, it is difficult to stack the general semiconductor devices on each other as they are. Therefore, to stack a plurality of semiconductor devices, a need arises for especially preparing a semiconductor device whose outer configuration and whose arrangement of terminals for external connection are adapted in accordance with the outer configuration and the arrangement of the terminals for external connection of the lower semiconductor device as the upper semiconductor device. Also for the lower semiconductor device, a size of a semiconductor element to be mounted on the lower semiconductor device, or an amount of the resin for sealing the semiconductor element differs with a product. Therefore, types of semiconductor devices to be mounted on the upper part have to be increased in accordance with the types of the lower semiconductor device.
When the general-purpose semiconductor devices generally circulating in markets are combined and stacked as they are, restrictions on the combinations are made. For example, when a special semiconductor device is manufactured as the upper semiconductor device in order to remove the restrictions on the combination of the semiconductor devices, a rise of manufacturing cost or a drop of production efficiency is caused.